


Can't Tame Our Pasts

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Inspired by Discord, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri has a secret. Otabek finds out.





	Can't Tame Our Pasts

        "Uh, Yura?"

        There's a *thunk* as Yuri drops a box to the floor. Otabek winces. He would take a second to hope that the muffled crunch he'd just heard wasn't the dinner plates, but he has a policy of not praying for lost causes.

        "What?" Yuri kicks the box closer to the door. "Ugh. Fuck all this shit. I don't need any of it. I'm gonna toss it all and live like a damn monk."

        Otabek does his best to hide a smirk. He knew what he was getting into when he offered to help Yuri move flats.

        Well. He'd known about *some* of it.

        "I was packing up your closet."

        "Uh-huh."

        "And I found some old... clothes."

        "Yeah."

        Otabek sighs. He bites his lip, calculating the best way to broach the subject, and decides that there's no elegant way into this one.

        He opens the box.

        It's yellow. It's furry. It's patterned with electric purple and black leopard spots. The eyes stare back at him. They're taunting. _Haunting._

        "Oh, that." Yuri leans casually against the door; too casually, in fact. It swings open under his weight and Otabek has to step forward to catch him. "That's just an old costume. Huh. Forgot I still had it."

        "Yura."

        "Might as well throw it out, there's no way it still fits."

        Otabek closes his eyes, but it doesn't do anything to block out _that_ particular mental image.

        "Yuri Plisetsky."

        "Otabek Altin," Yuri snaps back. "What?"

        "You have a fursuit."

        "No I don't."

        "Yes, you do."

        "That's not a fursuit. Do you even know what that is? I'm not a-"

        "Yura, I have accessed the internet more than once in my life."

        "I..." Yuri looks like he's about to bolt. "Um. Okay, look, I was fifteen. It was fun. Are you saying you never did stupid shit when you were a kid?"

        "No," Otabek murmurs. He leans in until his lips nearly brush Yuri's ear. "I have one too. I've always said we were alike."

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd write a drabble about Otabek finding Yuri's fursuit if I got five responses, and immediately there were five messages yelling at me! It's great to have such support from my friends.


End file.
